


How?

by speary16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speary16/pseuds/speary16
Summary: "how can someone be that adorable when they're angry?"





	1. How (the first thoughts)

  
  
  
Otabek and Yurio are having lunch together at a café in Tokyo with Victor and Yuri. While Victor and Yuri are eating pork cutlet bowls there is silence between Yurio and Otabek as they are being swallowed by their own thoughts. They stare at each other, not breaking to look away. Otabek smiles and Yurio blushes and smiles back.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Otabek thoughts.**   
  
  


_How can someone be that perfect? How can their smile be so beautiful that it makes you want to cry? How can Yurio be that? How can a man like Yurio be as tough as nails? He's adorable when he's angry and he's angry all the time. He's to cute. How I wish he was mine. He's tough and strong and handsome and, and. Oh it's hopeless. It's not like he loves me._   
  
  


 

**Yurio thoughts.**   
  


_How can he look at me like that? He's such a perfect person, so calm and humble. He's never angry or pissed off at anyone. I'm such an angry human being. I'm always able to yell at someone even if they didn't do anything. That's not normal. How can someone love someone that's like that? I have fallen in love with Otabek but he will never love me. Anyways it's hopeless._


	2. Lesson 1

"YURIIIIII" Yurio yells out for Yuri. He was supposed to be here by now. 

"Yurio I'm here don't worry." Yuri was gasping for air. Those stairs to the temple are still a challenge for him. 

"Anways," Yuri takes off his coat, 

"What did you want?" He looks up at Yurio.

Yurio takes a deep breath, "How do I be less angry?"

"Yurio I'm shocked. Why this sudden change of heart?"

"I like someone and I fear he won't like me if I'm always angry." Yurio looks to the ground. He's embarrassed by what he's asking, but it means a lot to him.

"A him. huh." Yuri takes a moment to think.

"WHAT YURI I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY? WHY ARE YOU JUDGING ME?!" Yurio blushes red.

"I am gay. I'm not judging you I'm just surprised that's all." Yuri looks straight at Yurio.

"It's Otebek isn't it?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW OH MY GOD WHO TOLD YOU? IT WAS VICTOR WASN'T IT?!!!" Yurio looks up.

"VICCCCCTTTTTOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yurio goes redder then ever. 

How did Yuri know? Was it that obvious?


	3. Help

Otebek looks around, making sure Yurio wasn't anywhere near here. He looked down at his phone when it buzzed. Another message from Victor.

Sorry Otebek. I can't make it today. Yuri has something to talk to me about. Oh the joys of being married. Anyways I can talk through text. What do you need?

Otebek sighs in frustration. He really needed to talk to Victor. He replies.

It's ok. I needed to talk to you about Yuri. (My Yuri not Yuuri) 

Victor replies.

Ohhhhhhh your Yuri. 

Although Victor isn't there he knows Otebek is blushing.

Sorry if I embarrassed you but Yuuri (my Yuri) and I are very protective over Yurio. ONLY THE BEST CAN DATE HIM!

Otebek is disappointed by this statement. His phone buzzes once more.

Luckily you are the best ;)

Otebek replies with a witty remark,

Sorry Victor but I have my eyes on Yuri. (my Yuri)


	4. They know (crap)

Victor races home to meet with Yuuri.  
He was meant to meet up with Otabek that afternoon but Yuri wanted to talk to him about Yurio. Something about anger management and being gay? So it was very important to Victor to find out what's going on.

"Yuri, my darling where are you?" Victor yelled as he entered their home. He heard Yuri in the other room. Victor opened the door silently and crept up behind Yuri.

"BOO!"

Yuri jumped 3 metres in the air hitting his head on the roof, Victor just laughed until his sides were sore.

"Victor! I told you to stop that!!" Yuri pulled Victor off the floor and kissed him while doing so.

"Oh smooth." Victor smiled sweetly, "Did you here about Yurio?"

"Yes! Oh it's so cute!! He talked to me this afternoon about it. He's gay and he's in love with Otebek!!"

Victor sighed, "They grow up so fast!!"

Yuri pulled him in for another kiss.

"Come on lover boy we have a party to plan!" Victor exclaimed as he walked out of the room strutting his tight ass while doing so.


	5. Party Time

It was Yuris birthday and Victor and Yuuri have a plan. It's Yuri's first year of being able to drink so out came the Vodka, Tequila, Wine and many other beverages. The guests started to arrive at around 8pm. By guests it was only a few close friends. So Otabek (of course duh!), JJ (Victor insisted), Chris (he just sorta showed up.) and a few others. 

 

Yuri was drunk by 11pm. Victor and Yuuri were starting to pack up and it was only Yurio and Otabek standing in the room. They were talking, laughing and both blushing.

"Otabek I need to tell you something!" Yuri swayed from side to side, intoxicated.

"I'm gay" Yuri 

Otabek looked surprised. All of his dreams were coming true.

Otabek thoughts:

Can I trust his words? I mean he has been drinking. This is to good to be true. Or is it?

 

Yurio speaks again, "Otabek?" Yurio looks into Otabeks eyes, "I love you."

"Yuri is this you or the alcohol?" Otabek asks.

"Otabek this is me talking. I love you. I've always loved you. I fell in love with you the second we met. There where so many things I could say about you and aboutt how I love you but it would take to long to say. It would probably go on for eternity."

Otabek blushes.

"Yuri if this is truely you talking then well I have something to tell you to."

With his face going green Yurio answers, "Ok but ummm right now, I sorta have to puke."

 

While Yuri leans over the toilet bowl, Otabek holds his hair back. Once Yuri was finished with puking he curled up on the bathroom floor. Otabek pulled him and held him close to his chest. Otabek picked him up and laid him down on the couch in the living room. Yurio fell asleep in Otabek arms.

"Yuri... I love you."

Yurio smiled and blushed in his sleep.

"I love you too Bek."


	6. Morning

Yurio woke up in Otabek arms who was still asleep.

Yurio thoughts:

What the fuck happened last night? Why am I in Bekas arms?

Yurio looked up at Otabek who was smiling sweetly.

Yurio thoughts:

You know what this isn't too bad. Does Beka truly love me? If this is real then I never want to move.

Yurio moved closer to Otabek.

Otabek pulled Yurio into a hug like position. Yurio hugged back and fell asleep.

They laid there for hours until Yuuri and Victor woke up and walked into the lounge.

"Yuuri look!" Victor pointed towards the couch.

"Victor I knew it would work."

"Yuuri it was my plan!"

"Shhhhhh. You'll wake them up."

They looked over at Yurio and Otabek and begin to laugh over the fact that Yurio was smiling like a 5-year-old. Everything worked out. They walk out of the lounge to go make breakfast.

Otabek wakes up and kisses Yurio on the head, "Good morning."

"Last night was pretty crazy." Yurio looks down in shame. He probably acted like an idiot.

"Hey. There's nothing to be ashamed about. I had a lot of fun last night. Especially the part where you told be that you were gay and that you love me."

"AHHHHHHHH. I'm such an idiot. Yuuri told you didn't he?? That pig!!"

Otabek laughs.

"There is nothing funny about this. I'm so embarrassed!" Yurios face goes red, "Actually I'm very angry at that pig."

Otabek kisses Yurio swiftly on the lips. He doesn't care that Yurio has morning/hangover breath he had waited long enough to kiss him, "You're cute when you're angry."

Yurio while looking shocked is able to spit out, "I'm always angry."

"Yuri. I'm well aware of that don't worry." Otabek kisses Yurio one more time before getting up.

"I'll go get you a cup of coffee. It looks like you'll need to have it. You did drink a lot last night."

Yurio is left sitting on the couch by himself. He's shocked but yet very happy.

Yurio thoughts:

Beka loves me. He kissed me. He's gay. This is the best day of my life. He thinks I'm cute when I'm mad. This is so awesome. I guess last night was worth it.


	7. One For The Show

\-------------------

Time jump 

\------------------

Yuri and Otabek have just landed in Russia. It's been months and Yuri was finally ready to return home. Although he did not know what was waiting for him at the gate.

 

"Yuri," Otabek nudged Yuri who was asleep on his shoulder, "It's time to wake up kitty. We're home."

"You mean I'm home." Yuri said while waking, "You're just visiting Beka."

Otabek kissed him on the head, "I know kitty, but a 2 year visit is pretty long don't you think?"

Yuri got up and grabbed the carry on bags from above, "Yeah you're right. Maybe I should make you pay rent!"

Otabek laughed.

"I'm dead serious. $200 a week no more no less!"

Otabek kissed Yuri once again. Not a little peck, they had gone way beyond that in these 4 months they've been together.

"I love you kitten."

"I love you to Beka."

They hugged for a moment and then walked off of the flight.

As they walked into the terminal they were spotted by the 100's of fans waiting for their beloved Yuri to return. 

Otabek and Yuri quickly let go of each others hands before they are visible. Neither Otabek or Yuri had exactly told there fans that they are together. Yuri was stubborn about it but Otabek wanted to tell them.

"YURI WHEN WILL YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" one fan shouted.

"YURI YOU CAN DATE ME!! I LOVE YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!" another shouted.

"I am so over this," Yuri whispered to Otabek as they tried to get through.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yuri shouted. The crowd went silent.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. BUT I DON'T WANT A 'GIRL FRIEND'"

The crowd appeared confused and whispering started among the crowds.

"Yuri why don't you want to have a girlfriend?" one fan asked.

Yuri turned and looked at Otabek with eyes that spoke I'm sorry.

Otabek nodded not disagreeing with Yuri's choice.

Yuri leant in and kissed Otabek.

The crowd stayed silent and still.

"WE LOVE OTAYURI!"

Yuri turned to the crowd and saw they had quickly changed the signs. He looked at his phone which was buzzing. 100 twitter notifications, all talking about how his fans support him being gay. Yuri showed Otabek who smiled at the sight. This couple felt loved and supported.

Yuri and Otabek walked out of the airport with their heads held high. Their fans love them even more and everyone was being so supportive. Even Yuri's grandad is ok with it. He was already a fan of Otabek. This was great.


	8. The Blessing

Yuri and Otabek arrived home (Yuri's grandads place). They were drinking coffee in the lounge when Yuri stood up,

"I'm going to go get another cup of coffee. Want anything Beka?"

"I'm okay Yuri."

Yuri walked into the other room and as soon as he was out of ear shot Otabek turned to Yuri's grandad, "I need to ask you something."

Yuri's grandad replies with unease, "Ummmmm. Sure."

Otabek hesitates, "Can I have your blessing?"

"Blessing? Otabek are you wanting to ask Yuri to marry you?"

"Well... yes. I do want to ask Yuri to marry me. I've loved him for many years now and I know we've only been together for a few years but I think it's time." Otabek fumbles with his hands not knowing what to do in this case.

"Otabek. If this is what you want. Please. You have my blessing. Yuri loves you and I fear no one will love Yuri as much as you do."

Otabek smiled, "Thank you sir. Thank you."

Yuri walked back in and was attacked with a hug from Otabek.

"Yuri we are going out tonight. Wear your best suit." Otabek leaned in and whispered in Yuri's ear, "I'll pick you up at 8." Otabeks and Yuris lips locked. It was a long passionate kiss. Yuris grandad left the room feeling too awkward.


	9. Chapter 9

https://youtu.be/B7h7c_L_Yp4

After Yuri and Victor came to visit Yurio spent the entire afternoon getting ready. He wanted to make sure he looked perfect! He didn't know why but he just knew that tonight was very important. Otabek said he was going to pick Yurio up at 8. Yurio looked over at the clock 7:59, 1 minute. He tied his tie a little tighter. 7:59:20, 40 seconds. Yurio smells his armpit and puts some extra deodorant on, 30 seconds. He rushed downstairs while spraying his mouth with mouthwash (can never be too prepared,) 20 seconds. He fixes his hair, 10 seconds.

Yurio thoughts:

This is it. Otabek will be here soon. Why am I so nervous? He's my boyfriend. I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with this man.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Victor and Yuuri run into the room and both shout,

"He's here!"

Yurio stands at the door right in front of the stairs, the door is opened by Victor.

"Good evening Victor," he stammered, "Yuri... you look. Beautiful."

Yurio blushed. He had never known such kindness.

"You do too."

Otabek hands Yurio a bouquet of white roses.

"These are for you."

Yurio takes them and then hands them to Yuuri to put them in a vase.

Otabek offers his arm to Yurio to hold onto as they walk to the car.

They arrived at a restaurant in the middle of the city.

It was a fancy place. Otabek walked with Yurio inside holding his hand.

"Reservation for Otabek."

The waiter nodded and took them to their table. He pulled Yurios chair out for his and gestured to sit. Before the waiter walked away Otabek whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked away.

"What was that?!" Yurio asked in frustration. No one was to touch his Otabek.

"I was just asking her to bring their best wine." He spoke calmly but with a strain of panic in his voice.

What does he have to hide?

They ate what some would call gourmet and others would call pricey. For the two gentlemen, it was both. Once dessert had come around they were stuffed.

Yurio stood up, "I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Otabek grabbed the check and grabbed Yurios jacket just as he came out.

"Are you ready to go?" Otabek said as he grabbed Yurios arm, "Come on. I have a surprise for you!"

Yurio was extremely confused.

They ended up at an ice rink. Why an ice rink? Well Otabek knew this had to be special.

They put on skates and went to the middle of the rink.

(Play song) A familiar song started to play but Yurio just couldn't place a finger on it. (wait)

"He said. There's nothing like you're smile sort of subtle and perfect and real. He said you never how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. And he knew whenever you get bored you yell at Victor." Yurio laughed, "And he noticed that you still call Yuri a pig even though he lost that weight."

Yurio was nodding at the truth,

"But he kept them all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid and though he wanted to. He could talk to you he couldn't find the way, but he would always say."

His voice filled the arena, "If I could tell him, tell him everything I see, if I could tell him how he's everything to me," Another twirl, "But we're a million worlds apart and I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him, if I could tell him."

Yurio smiled as Otabek skated around him. This was beautiful. Yurio was having the time of his life but he had no idea.

"He thought you looked really pretty ur um it looked pretty cool when you skated to Agape. And he wondered how you learned to skate like all the rest of the world isn't there."

(Listen to the chorus.)

He spun Yurio around. They skated together holding hands and laughing at Otabek trying to sing. Even Yurio started to sing along. It was precious. The greatest.

"If I could tell him. If I could tell him, but what do you when there's this great divide? You just seem so far away. And what do you do when the distance is to wide? It's like I don't know anything. And how do you say, I love you."

he went down on one knee, "I love you."

Pulled out a box, "I love you."

A ring, "I love you."

"We're a million worlds apart. I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him. If I could.

Yuri. We've known each other for years. We've been dating for a year. I love you. I love it when you're angry. I know that no one can love you like I love you. Yuri. Will you marry me?"

Yuri stood there. Speechless. Otabek wanted to be with him. Otabek wanted him. He was overwhelmed with feelings. He didn't know what to say. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! YES! Otabek yes. I will marry you! I love you so much!"

He hugged Otabek tackling him to the ground. Yurio put the ring on and kissed Otabek while they laid there on the ice.

"I love you Beka." Yurio whispered while lying next to Otabek.

"I love you too kitten."


End file.
